Kepompong
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: —Karena kepompong memiliki akhir yang indah. Kupu-kupu. Tapi tidak semua kisah kupu-kupu berakhir indah./semi-BL!KagaKuro, a bit AkaKuro dan GoMKuro/Special for Honami Fukushima!


Tidak tahu.

Kagami tidak tahu. Tapi ia sangat ingin tahu.

Kenapa Kuroko mengurung dirinya sendiri? Kenapa ia menutup dirinya dari dunia luar? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Padahal dulu, meskipun lambat, Kuroko masih ingin menjelajahi dunia, menjejakkan kakinya dalam titel 'nomor satu di Jepang'.

Dan semua keinginan itu lenyap. Menghambur dan berterbangan keseluruh dunia. Menempatkan dirinya pada orang lain. Menebarkan semangat juang Kuroko yang tertinggal disana.

Kagami tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia hanya ingin semangat itu menjadi milik Kuroko seorang. Karena Kuroko-lah yang menopangnya, membimbingnya, menuntunnya selama ini. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Kuroko sekarang hanyalah raga yang kosong. Tanpa isi. Tanpa semangat dan keinginan. Harapan sudah tak lagi mendiami raga Kuroko.

**TOK**

Kagami mengetuk pintu rumah Kuroko sekali lagi. Berharap Kuroko keluar, untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan hanyalah kesunyian yang menjawabnya. Kagami yang sama putus asanya dengan Kuroko sekarang, hanya bersandar pada pintu rumah Kuroko dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kedua lengannya.

* * *

_Disclaimer_

_Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Kepompong © Enamel Illyane_

_Warning!_

_Depression!Kagami, KagaKuroAka, plotless, maybe OOC._

_**Not gonna say anything nice? then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Derap langkah kaki tiba-tiba menyelinap ke indra pendengaran Kagami yang sangat ingin ia tutup rapat. Dengan terpaksa, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu acara renungannya.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda yang _tidak-lebih-tinggi_ dari Kagami itu datang dengan wajah cemas dan langkah yang terburu-buru. Jas Rakuzannya nampak tidak dikenakan dengan baik. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang mengabaikan imej-nya sendiri. Dan Kagami yakin penyebabnya adalah Kuroko.

Dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dwi warna dan tunggal warna. Amarah dan Keputusasaan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya-_**ku**_?" Akashi memberikan penekanan yang sangat jelas saat menyebut nama Kuroko.

Kagami menunduk, menghindari tatapan Akashi yang seakan bisa membunuhnya jika ia memandangnya sekali lagi—setidahnya bukan tatapan mata, tapi guntingnya—.

"Jawab aku, Taiga!"

"Aku… tidak tahu."

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan yang sedikit bergetar. "Heh. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang kuinginkan. Kau tahu itu, Taiga."

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu!" seru Kagami tercekat. "Ia begitu semenjak dua minggu lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu ia kenapa. Jangan tanyakan padaku!"

Dan ia mendapat sebuah hantaman keras pada rahang bawahnya. Dengan tangan, dan bukan dengan gunting.

"Jangan pernah menjawab tidak tahu saat aku bertanya, Taiga. Aku benci jawaban macam itu," ucap Akashi dengan nada yang benar-benar gelap. Sejenak kemudian, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintaro, Satsuki. Cepat ke rumah Tetsuya. Penting," ucapnya tanpa menunggu salam dari penerima telepon dan menutupnya begitu saja.

Dan kalau Akashi sudah mengumpulkan pasukannya, Kagami akan tamat sampai disini.

"Taiga, aku memang sudah merasakan firasat buruk semenjak Tetsuya memilih untuk bergabung dengan Seirin. Dan firasatku terbukti benar. Jadi, setidaknya ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, karena aku juga bersalah dengan membiarkan Tetsuya bergabung dengan _kalian,_" desis Akashi sinis.

Kagami bangkit. Ini bukan lagi saat untuk tidak peduli. Ia tidak keberatan bagaimana Akashi dan teman-temannya menghajarnya dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan itu padanya. Ia tidak keberatan—sama sekali. Tapi ia sangat keberatan jika nama teman-temannya di Seirin disangkutpautkan dengan masalah ini. Mereka sudah cukup menderita dan ini bukan salah mereka. Kagami tidak terima.

Dan ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Akashi erat dan mengangkatnya. Akashi sama sekali tidak takut ataupun kaget. Justru, semakin tinggi Kagami mengangkatnya, senyum sinisnya semakin mengembang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menyakitiku, Taiga."

Kagami menggeram sebelum menurunkan Akashi perlahan. Dan sesaat setelah kedua kaki Akashi berhasil menyentuh tanah, 'pasukan' yang tadi dipanggil Akashi datang bersamaan dengan raut wajah yang sama dengan Akashi saat baru tiba disini.

Kagami pasrah.

Ia siap dipukuli, dicaci-maki, atau apapun, ia siap. Dan yang terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang ia bayangkan. Para Generasi Keajaiban itu malah mengacuhkannya dan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Kuroko seakan paham apa yang terjadi.

Yah, Kagami sendiri paham hubungan dan ikatan yang sudah terjalin diantara para pemuda hebat yang pernah ia kalahkan ini.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Ini aku-ssu! Kurokocchi kenapa-ssu?!" erang Kise manja dengan raut wajah yang kelewat khawatir.

"Oi, Tetsu! Buka pintunya! Apa yang baKagami lakukan padamu?! Hoi, Tetsu!" Aomine yang ada dibelakang Kise juga tak kalah heboh. Ia menggedor, menendang, bahkan mencoba mendobrak pintu rumah Kuroko.

Sementara Midorima hanya berdiri dan menenangkan Momoi yang sibuk menangis. Murasakibara sendiri berdiri disamping Akashi dengan raut yang diam-diam khawatir.

Dan Kagami, hanya terpaku.

Ini…seperti segerombolan kupu-kupu yang menghampiri kawannya untuk segera keluar dari kepompongnya. Dan Kagami tahu, ia bukanlah salah satu dari kupu-kupu itu. Apalah ia itu, Kagami sendiri tak tahu.

**Cklek**

Dan pintu terbuka. Bersamaan dengan Kuroko yang berpakaian lusuh, bermata sembab, rambut tak beraturan, dan rumah yang berantakan.

"Maaf… membuat kalian khawatir. Orang tuaku meninggal beberapa hari lalu dan aku butuh waktu sendirian. Maafkan aku."

Masih dengan sifat formalnya, Kuroko membungkuk sopan dihadapan semuanya, termasuk Kagami.

Dan Kagami merasa rendah.

Orang tua Kuroko meninggal? Kapan? Dimana? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu terus berdengung ditelinga Kagami. Apanya yang sahabat, apanya yang partner. Hal sebesar ini dan Kuroko tidak memberitahukannya pada Kagami? Kagami benar-benar merasa rendah, merasa asing.

"Jadi, Taiga? Kau tidak tahu hal ini? Hebat sekali, kau. 'Nomor satu di Jepang' mungkin kau dapatkan, tapi kau tidak berhasil meraih hati Tetsuya. Payah sekali," desis Akashi tajam.

Dan anggota Generasi Keajaiban ikut mendelik sinis kearahnya. Bahkan Kise dan Momoi.

"Kagami-kun tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah disini. Aku memang masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Kagami-kun. Jadi, ini bukan salahnya," jelas Kuroko yang sebenarnya terdengar sebagai sindiran dan tuduhan secara tidak langsung ditelinga Kagami.

Dan memang, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. "Lalu… kenapa kau memberikan _pass_-mu itu padaku?" ucap Kagami lirih.

"Aku sepenuhnya percaya padamu hanya pada satu tempat, Kagami-kun. Hanya dilapangan. Hanya ketika kita bermain. Hanya ketika kita ada dalam satu tim. Selebihnya, aku… belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya. Jadi, aku minta maaf."

Wajah tanpa dosa. Tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa penyesalan.

Penuh ketegasan. Penuh keyakinan. Penuh cahaya.

Dan Kagami tidak suka wajah itu diberikan padanya beriringan dengan semua kata-kata Kuroko yang mencelos jauh kedalam hatinya. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Jadi, Taiga. Sudah dengar? Setelah mempercayakan Tetsuya selama kurang lebih setahun, kurasa ini saatnya untuk menariknya kembali. Ayo, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi seraya menarik Kuroko menjauh. "Akan kuberikan kau tempat yang lebih layak."

"…ya, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menurut. Seakan kata-katanya tidak membuat hati Kagami hancur sama sekali. Darimana datangnya kesombongan tak kasat mata dalam diri Kuroko?

Ah..

Kagami sadar.

Dulu, Kuroko mungkin hanyalah seekor ulat yang rendah hati—bahkan hampir rendah diri, lambat dan tidak berguna. Namun jauh didalam dirinya, terdapat jiwa seekor kupu-kupu yang cantik, bebas, tegas dan sombong. Dan itu semua keluar sekarang. Sekalipun kupu-kupu itu masih memiliki sedikit kerendah-hatian. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu jika kupu-kupu itu kembali dalam seminggu atau dua minggu lagi.

Kupu-kupu itu telah keluar dari kepompongnya, namun ia meninggalkan pohon yang selama ini bersamanya, kembali dengan kawan kupu-kupunya.

Kagami adalah pohon. Yang selama ini dibantu ulat, dan juga membantu ulat.

Dan pada akhirnya, ditinggalkan.

Tidakkah kau memiliki sedikit rasa terima kasih, wahai kupu-kupu?

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Huehuehuehue~ Saya kembali kemari~ /ditendangkeluar

Kali ini saya bawa KagaKuroAka yang nggak berasa sama sekali. Request KagaKuro dari Honami Fukushima dan AkaKuro untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendam..!

Dan kebetulan dapet challage 'Kupu-kupu dan Pohon yang ditinggalkan' yang sebenernya ide buat AoMomo, tapi saya rombak dan jadilah fic ini! (Yang sebenernya jauh dari fic AoMomo)

Maaf kalau endingnya nggak jelas, nggak memuaskan, dan kesannya Kuroko labil dan nggak tahu terima kasih.. _ _ Dan juga peran GoM (disamping Akashi) yang… terlalu sedikit, nggak jelas dan nggak penting. POKOKNYA FIC INI PENUH DENGAN KETIDAKJELASAN!

_With some syrup and ice sugar_

_Enamel Illyane_


End file.
